


Gentle

by Newcastle



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newcastle/pseuds/Newcastle
Summary: Kraglin and Nebula find a small moment together. Shameless smut.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> I love both these characters and their interactions in GOTG 2 made me feel the need to write a little smut about them. Literally for those who felt the same after their conversation about Thanos.
> 
> First fic in a LONG time since participating in the kink memes. So apologies for the brevity, but that's how I roll.

"Gentler." Kraglin muttered, his lips were pressed against a smooth metal wall but he was still able to mutter the short phrase. Which was quite remarkable considering his situation. One, he was still quite unable to believe. 

He had bid Nebula a fond farewell, acknowledging her mission to kill Thanos, you know that guy who ruined her life and body in the mission of creating the perfect soldier. Well that soldier was currently using her metallic setup to a different use. Namely plunging her fingers into the anal tract of Kraglin's willing form. At least he assumed he was willing. Sure it felt pleasant, in the best kinds of pleasants, but he wasn't entirely sure how this situation came about. He certainly wasn't complaining. Well, not too much anyways.

"What?" She replied sharply.

"J-just... g-gentler." He stuttered.

She blissfully slowed her ministrations. Pressing, sometimes, on the exact right point which made Kraglin's breath catch his throat and respond "Yeah, yeah, there is good."

How he got here, he could not tell. But, it wasn't half bad. Trousers around his ankles, face pressed against the cool metal wall of an M-Ship, it felt familiar and new at the same time. 

She just kissed his cheek before she declared she was leaving to kill her father. Which again, was definitely familiar but different at the same time. A small kiss. A beautiful moment that extended to further exploration. More kissing, more touching, and somehow... This.

Not that he was complaining. Honest. OK, maybe she was pressing a bit harder on a very sensitive of his body but he weren't complaining. Not really. Just, she was a bit rough, unaware of her own strength, he supposed. She was designed to hurt, to kill, now her faculties were being used for something entirely different. It would take a bit practise, he imagined. Penetrating his body the way she was. It was pretty fuckin' great. He missed this, he really did. Plus, it definitely wasn't the first time he'd been fucked by someone with robotic enhancements, but he'd never been in this situation with someone who claimed it was her first time in such a cinch. At least that's what she whispered to him as his belt buckle became undone.

She pressed her wet lips to his neck as she continued the penetration, warm breath against his skin, conflicting with the coolness of hers. He was used to metallic enhancements, as previously stated, it wasn't his first time with a cyborg but they generally had skin that was enhanced to simulate the feel of flesh. Nebula wasn't designed for this sort of act but that didn't stop her giving it a damn good go. Hell, even her tongue was metallic against him. But that sorta helped the warmth developing in his nether regions. Kraglin acknowledged, maybe this was helping him through some kinks he wasn't aware he had. None of the stuff that should diminish his attraction was turning him off, it was only making it better.

She began whispering about her actions in his ear, so close, the hairs on his neck stood on end. How she was going to make him forget his name, how she was going to keep doing this until time forgot how to move, it made him gasp, made him sigh. It really was working for him. Even as she tugged at his dick, it was still too rough and too smooth at the same time. He could almost see her face in the reflection in the shined metal, wild, wet with his breath condenscing on the coolness. Her breath on his ear, her fingers inside him, her grip on his most sensitive part. He came so hard he saw stars.

They stood together for a while, how long he couldn't say, but she didn't seem to want to move. Trapped in a single moment. One of climax, of an end.

He didn't want an end so he turned to kiss her properly. Warm lips to cool ones. Metallic tongue against flesh. Moving slowly, assuredly. He moved his hands to her waist, twisting their bodies so she faced him properly.

He felt for her belt with the sense of fingers alone. Slowly pushing down her garments. She gasped. Her eyes open, wide with fear.

"Just... Be gentle." She whispered between kisses.


End file.
